Your Knight
by KeyQuis
Summary: OneShot A story dedicated to Sasame and his unrequited love for Takako. His thoughts and feelings and his wish for a second chance. A sad little story following the mangaanime.


Disclaimer. Pretear belongs to Kaoru Naruse and Junichi Satou c2001

A story dedicated to Sasame and his unrequited love for Takako.

"Sasame. Look, I made this lunch for Hayate. Think he'll like it?"

Sasame was resting under the Leafe Tree. He heard her coming in a while ago and now he saw her run towards him with a basket in her arms. _For Hayate..._.Sasame looked up at his Prétear princess. She was dressed in a simple white dress and the ribbon around her neck that made her look extra adorable today.

"Good afternoon, Takako. No need to rush here in Leafania," Sasame said, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank Hayate for protecting me yesterday. His injury looked bad even though he said he was fine. I made all this food for him. Here take a look," Takako said, with a bright smile on her face. "See, chicken sandwiches, fresh potato salad, cranberry juice, strawberry pie. I made it all this morning for him."

Sasame was impressed with her cooking skills. It all smelled really good.

"Wow. You made all that. I'm sure Hayate will like it."

"Thanks Sasame. And here's your treat. I made frozen vanilla and peach yogurt dessert just for you." Takako took out the cold treat and handed it to the sound knight.

Sasame took the frozen dessert. "Uh, what's this for? What did I do?"

Takako sat down next to him and explained. "For helping me. Ever since I became Prétear, you were always comforting me. You listened to my problems...you've been a really good friend to me. I want to thank you, Sasame."

_Thank me? _Sasame saw her gentle heart. A girl who did not want to be a princess, but did so just for Hayate. _Why can't I be your knight? _

"Thank you. You're very thoughtful, Takako," Sasame replied in his melodious voice. "I'm glad to be your friend. You're a really nice girl."

Takako smiled. "I know that I was a big cry-baby in the beginning and that I was terrible at being a Prétear, but thanks to you and Hayate, I was able to be strong for all of us. I'm grateful for everyone, especially Hayate."

Sasame saw her blush at the sound of _his _name. _Hayate. Why do you only have him in your heart? _Sasame saw a girl in love and knew that her feelings would not be returned. Hayate. It was the duty of protecting the world that spurred on his kindness. Sasame wanted to tell the disillusioned Prétear the truth, but couldn't bear the pain it would cause her to find out that her view of the wind knight was not all real. He knew Hayate did not love her. Being kind to the Prétear was simply a matter of duty; nothing more, nothing less. After defeating Saihi, the Princess of Disaster, the Prétear was not needed anymore.

"I'm going to tell Hayate today. I'm going to confess my feelings," said Takako nervously. "I'm going to find Hayate now. Thanks for listening to me, Sasame. Hope you like the dessert." She got up and headed off in the direction of the Leafe Knights' house.

_What will you do with her heart, Hayate? _Sasame found no answer in the deep blue sky.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_"It hurts so much. This pain. I loved you so much but you didn't love me back. This pain. My heart feels like it's going to die. It hurts."_

Sasame heard those words through her sound leafe. Only he heard those words. _No, Takako. Hang on. I'm coming for you._

_"This pain won't stop. Why didn't you love me back? I did everything for you. All for you, Hayate. I just wanted you, Hayate."_

Sasame heard her cries of pain and sorrow. His princess's heart was breaking away. Her sound struck panic and fear throughout his heart. _No, Takako. You still have me. I love you. Please don't let it be too late for you to hear my words. _He flew towards the church, to her dying leafe.

_"I can't go on anymore. This pain in my heart won't go away."_

Sasame landed at the entrance of the church. He saw her darkness grow. The seed of destruction had bursted out_. I'm too late. _

_"I don't want a world without you in it." _

Sasame watched the seed become full grown. Her tears flowed endlessly. His dark lavender eyes watched the horror at the birth of a Princess of Disaster that came from his beloved Prétear.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sasame couldn't recall the battle too clearly. All he remembered was her deep pain screaming in her heart. His leafe was almost all gone. Mannen, Hajime and Shin were already gone. The remaining leafe knights could no longer retain their grown bodies; they would have to start all over.

Sasame watched all of their leafe fade away with blurry vision. He could only think of her and her smile. _I really wished that smile was for me. I wished I told you earlier. _Sasame felt the deep regret. _If only I had a second chance, then I'd tell you my love and my desire to be your only knight. I wouldn't mess up...if only...if only I had another chance. _Sasame felt a single tear roll down his face as his body returned back to the Leafe tree.

Author's Note: Sniffles for me. I've always wondered why Sasame loved Takako. I guess only the creators know the truth. I'm very happy that Sasame got his second chance and how everything ended fine for him. Sigh, I know it's any fangirl's dream to be able to have this gorgeous bishie to herself . I will continue to fanart you, Sasame .


End file.
